


Ineffable Dance Moves

by TicklyFandoms



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale tries to teach Crowley how to dance, Crowley fails alot but Aziraphale does too, Fluff, Hilarity Ensues, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M, Slow Dancing, ineffable dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-24 11:02:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20357413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TicklyFandoms/pseuds/TicklyFandoms
Summary: After a busy night, Aziraphale and Crowley finally get some time to themselves, doing their favorite past time that is drinking wine. However, when Aziraphale catches Crowley dancing while he waited for him to finish up his work, the angel takes it upon himself to have a drink and show Crowley how it’s done.





	Ineffable Dance Moves

**Author's Note:**

> This was a collab between a friend and I! I wrote the fanfiction for the fan art she drew! Her art can be found on her tumblr, or right here ---> https://the-pastel-peach.tumblr.com/post/187198864562/a-fun-lil-collab-w-ticklyfandoms2-to-go-along
> 
> We really hope you enjoy the thing we worked really hard on! :D

It was just another night after the doomsday, aka the apocalypse, was avoided. Everything was still semi-normal, well as normal as it could be with angels and demons living on the Earth. Anyways, it was a normal night for the small town, cars screeching and honking their horns at each other, people looking at their phones instead of in front of them as they cross streets, the usual. Although the sun has gone down a little while ago, the full moon and twinkling stars lighting the darkness did not stop anyone from doing as they pleased. Which is where Crowley finds himself, standing in front of Aziraphale’s little bookshop, debating whether or not he should just strut in like he always does, or if he should be polite for once and actually have some decency when it walks in. Shaking his head with a sigh, the demon gave a toothy grin before he skipped up the stone steps and practically kicked the door to the shop down as he entered. Letting out a yelp as the door slammed quite loudly against the wall and both angel and demon were surprised enough that the wall didn’t crack from the magnificent force.

“I have arrived, Angel!” Crowley announced, strolling in a bit further before he, this time, gently closed the door, flipping the open sign to closed. Letting out a fond sigh at the other’s antics, Aziraphale couldn’t help the smile that grew on his face as Crowley stepped forward and leaned into him, staring down at the books the angel was organizing. Peering up from where he was stationed against the angel, Crowley took in the bright smile that was just for him and couldn’t help but think about how that same smile practically lit up the slightly dark room, the only light source being the white candles Aziraphale had placed around. “I’ve brought some wine as well, if you want it that is.”

“My Dear, of course I’ll drink with you. It’ll be a pleasure to have you around. Now, let me just finish this up and then we can go upstairs and do what you want, okay?” Aziraphale chuckled, barely hiding his flushed cheeks as Crowley practically nuzzled into him before he straightened out and headed for the stairs. Observing the demon until he disappeared up the stairs, Aziraphale cleared his throat and quickly got back to work, not wanting to leave Crowley alone for too long. And who was he kidding? He’s been wanting to spend some more time with the other for a while now and now that they don’t have Hell and Heaven on their asses at the moment, spending more time together without the worry of being caught let them finally have more freedom to do more things together. “And that’s the last book. I hope Crowley hadn’t finished the wine bottle all to himself!”

Dusting off his clothes quickly, Aziraphale took a deep breath in and marched towards the stairs. Turning back to make sure things were neat and organized within the bookshop one last time, the angel nodded in satisfaction before he turned back and climbed the stairs as quick as he couldn’t without making it seem like he was desperate. Pausing once he reached the top step, Aziraphale blinked and listened to the sound of music playing. Furrowing his brow, the angel stalked silently towards the room the old time music was coming out of before opening the door, peering inside and freezing once he noticed Crowley doing that God awful yet still quite hilarious dance he used to do centuries ago. Pushing the door open more, Aziraphale bit his lip to hide his cackles before leaning against the doorframe, waiting for the demon to finally notice he wasn’t alone. It wasn’t long until Crowley finally turned around and a pair of yellow snake eyes met a pair of light brown eyes that were shining heavily with amusement.

“A-Angel!” Crowley hissed, accidentally stumbling over his own two feet as he tried to stop, practically face planting on the dark grey rug. Letting out a barely concealed snort, Aziraphale leaned off the doorframe and made his way further in the room, snapping to miracle the ceiling light on as he went. Bending down, the angel lent out a hand and helped Crowley up, who was still sputtering and fidgeting with his clothes. Once he was back on his feet, Aziraphale patted his back softly before he glanced towards the small table, seeing that the wine was still not opened yet two wine glasses were placed next to it. Mulling over his thought that he might’ve kept Crowley waiting, Aziraphale didn’t get a chance to linger on it much longer as Crowley appeared next to him, popping the cork on the wine and pouring it in both glasses. “I um…I think we both need this drink, right Angel?”

“I think we do, my Dear. Also, don’t be embarrassed about what I accidentally walked into, you were having fun right? That’s all that matters,” Aziraphale hummed out, taking the offered glass Crowley was holding before he downed the wine in one gulp. Doing the same, both angel and demon sighed as the liquid went down good before they glanced at each other and broke down into giggles. Pouring them one more glass of the delicious beverage, Crowley tapped his foot to the music that was still coming out of Aziraphale’s old phonograph. He didn’t quite know what the record that was playing was, but it wasn’t half bad the more he listened. Noticing the demon’s foot tapping against the rug, Aziraphale swallowed the last of the wine in his glass before placing it back down on the table. “How about we dance, Dear? It won’t be so bad since we both aren’t sure how to, right? Come on, I’ll replace the record for something more attuned to dancing.”

Nodding slightly without registering what the angel had said, Crowley didn’t have time to ponder until he heard the music stop along with some shuffling and a slight word of frustration to realize what Aziraphale had told him. Turning around quickly to see the other digging throw a box full of records, Crowley placed his empty glass next to Aziraphale’s before he stepped towards the angel. Finally finding the record he wanted, Aziraphale stood back up and carefully placed the vinyl in its position before letting the needle down, watching as the record spun and a soft melody of music entered the air. Listening to it for a bit, Crowley cocked a brow before he watched as Aziraphale turned around and lent out his hand, palm up. Swallowing the sudden lump that was building in his throat, Crowley scratched the back of his neck before he sighed and took off his glasses, tossing them onto the angel’s bad for safety. 

“I don’t know about this, Angel…” Crowley muttered, yet nonetheless reaching out and taking the offered hand Aziraphale kept held out. Once their hands were touching, Aziraphale stepped closer to Crowley, taking his other hand in his before he glanced up, offering the demon a soft and reassuring smile. Biting his lip, Crowley took a shuddering breath in and nodded, beginning to move his feet along with Aziraphale, trying to keep up with the angel and the rhythm of the music. However, trying to do those two things at once proved too difficult as Crowley stepped forward too quickly and practically stomped on the angel’s left foot. “Oh shit! Sorry Angel, did I hurt you?”

Letting out a gentle sigh, Aziraphale shook his head and continued to smile softly up at the worried demon, still swaying along with the music. Staring down at their feet as he moved along with the other, Crowley groaned when he continued to step on the other’s feet before his groans of impatience and Aziraphale’s sighs became snorts of held back laughter as they increased their speed and got out of the slow dancing hold, basically just swinging each other around until their legs intertwined and they just kept tripping and stumbling over each other. Clutching their hands together more firmly as they moved, the two continued their awkward dancing until the song suddenly changed on the vinyl and a new song started to play. Slowly down softly as they listened to the new song, Aziraphale realized that it’s pace was a lot slower than the previous which means their current dancing would not match the pace of the melody at all. Glancing up to explain this to Crowley, Aziraphale’s words halted from where they were laying on his tongue as he stared up at the soft gaze he was receiving from the demon. Closing his mouth as he knew that he didn’t have to explain it at all, Aziraphale shuffled closer to Crowley and slowly moved his hands from where they were being held by the other’s hands, to wrapping his arms around Crowley’s neck. Sliding his hands down Aziraphale’s back, to his sides until they landed on his waist. Crowley continued to stare at the angel, both of them not breaking any contact as their bodies began to finally move together softly, not displaying any of the silliness they had earlier. 

“And turn…carefully,” Aziraphale whispered, turning both their bodies carefully, continuing to sway against the music. Closing his eyes as he placed his forehead against the angel’s, Crowley vaguely noted how he wasn’t stepping on Aziraphale’s feet like he was before and how it felt like there was not even two people dancing together, just one. Coming to the same conclusion as Crowley, Aziraphale leaned more into the demon and sighed softly, helping Crowley spin and sway around with the soft melody of music. Slightly noticing that the song was coming to an end, Aziraphale turned them once last time before the music stopped and the two stopped swaying, just staying embraced as if they were afraid to move. Feeling Crowley’s thumbs rubbing soft circles around his waist, Aziraphale shivered at the pleasant feeling before he gently pushed the demon away so they could stare each other in the eyes. “See? That wasn’t so bad was it-!”

Not being able to finish his sentence, Aziraphale took a deep breath in when Crowley leaned in again and gently pressed a soft kiss to his forehead, making the angel practically short circuit in surprise. Pulling away slightly as he felt the other freeze in his hold, Crowley peered down at the angel and chuckled softly when he noticed the dumbstruck expression Aziraphale wore on his face, along with his usually pale cheeks beginning to fill with color. Noticing the warmth himself, Aziraphale moved forward without thinking and buried his face in the demon’s chest, moving his arms away from his neck to clutch at Crowley’s shirt near his chest. Snickering softly at the adorable display, Crowley buried his face in Aziraphale’s hair as he gave a little miracle to make the music begin to play again. Hearing the music again, Aziraphale pulled away from Crowley’s chest and gave the other a soft yet still room brightening smile that made the demon’s legs feel weak. 

“Come on Angel. Who says we’re done? A little more, yes?” Crowley tempted, smirking at the look Aziraphale gave him. Rolling his eyes at Crowley’s mischievous nature, Aziraphale knew he couldn’t say no so with a nod, the two began to move as one again, letting the room become silent once more, letting the music being the only thing that was making sound. Spinning around softly again, the two stayed close together until the record was over once more. Pulling away softly, the two took a step away from each other before Crowley nodded towards the rest of the wine that was waiting for them. “Let’s have more wine, Angel.”

“Of course, my Dear,” Aziraphale hummed, staying close to Crowley as they moved back towards the wine, pouring each other a glass again. Taking a sip of his own, Aziraphale carefully moved his gaze from in front of him to the side so he could observe Crowley. Doing the same thing, Crowley twitched as their eyes met and before he knew it, Aziraphale’s adorably snort filled laugh echoed around the room. Rolling his eyes as the angel cackled on about how he’s snake eyes turned to slits from his surprise, Crowley bumped their hips together before downing his entire glass of wine. Placing his half filled cup down, Aziraphale turned and reached up, gently cupping the demon’s face so that his thumbs could rub softly under his said snake eyes. “Don’t worry Darling. I love your eyes. They make you unique.”

Feeling his own cheeks begin to flush red, Crowley rolled his eyes and reached up, wrapping his hands around Aziraphale’s wrists, holding him still so the angel couldn’t take away his warm touch from his face. Watching as Crowley softly nuzzled into his hands, Aziraphale smiled softly and rubbed his thumbs around the demon’s blushing cheeks. It wasn’t much longer that the wine bottle was now empty and both angel and demon were pleasantly buzzed from it. The two continued to slow dance as more kisses against their cheeks and foreheads were shared throughout their time together. By the end of the night as the sun began to rise, one kiss was shared as they finally grew a bit tired from dancing and were plopped down on Aziraphale’s bed. Humming as he felt that there was no urgency for much of anything within the kiss, Aziraphale snuggled closer and tried to get all of his feelings out as he returned the act of affection Crowley had given him. Once they pulled away, their eyelids beginning to flutter shut, Crowley reached out and let Aziraphale pull him closer until the demon’s head was on the angel’s chest and their legs were tangled together comfortably. Aziraphale knew that angels and demons typically didn’t need to sleep, however as soon as he saw Crowley’s eyes shut and his breathing even out, the angel couldn’t help but humor the other and close his eyes as well. Feeling himself starting to drift off, Aziraphale hugged Crowley closer before he followed the demon into a peaceful slumber, letting the soft music from the phonograph being the only thing left making noise in the room.


End file.
